Generosity
by DragonLuver123
Summary: There's a new digidestined joining the crew! Secrets will come forth as the seven friends discover more about the others and themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly's P.O.V

Only a couple of friends and I know this story. That is why I'm writing it. I want someone else to hear it. You may believe me, you may not. It is up to you. But I'm telling a true story.

It started on a gloomy winter's day. It was January. A time to start over. This is when things started for me to go to a new school. I'm 14, just starting high school. "You'll love it." my mother said in a comforting tone. As soon as I walked into the school I knew something interesting would happen.

"I might as well pretend to like it here." I think a boy my age overheard me because he walked over to introduce himself.

"Hi, my name's T.K., what's yours?" I was surprised someone was actually talking tome. He stared at me for a moment waiting for me to answer.

"I'm Lilly. I'm new here." I finally mumbled still surprised he was talking to me.

"That's a cool name. Want me to show you around?"

"Sure."' I've actually made a friend on my first day, and he's pretty nice too. But I didn't know what I was in for.

There is one good thing about this school. You can make a lot of friends in one day. I met T.K., Kari, Cody, Yoli, Ken, and Davis. T.K. has long, blonde hair and always wears a white hat. Kari has brown, short hair, and always carries a camera around her neck. Cody is a short boy with short grayish-brown hair. Yoli is a stubborn girl who always wears glasses and has purple hair. Ken is a kind, mild mannered boy who has black hair. Davis has a hard head and has spiky, brown hair with goggles and constantly argues with Yoli. Davis has a crush on Kari too.

There is something strange going on. They always hang out after school in the computer lab. T.K. said that they were in computer club, but I didn't believe him.

.

.

.

.

I do not own ANYTHING. My friend tigerlillyfire wrote the story. She also does not own Digemon.

Please fav, follow, and reveiw.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly's P.O.V

I walked into the computer lab just in time to hear Yoli say "digiport open" and see them disappear. I couldn't believe it. They were in the computer. I knew they were hiding some thing!

T.K.'s P.O.V

""Guys I found something." I said with curiosity in my voice. Everyone came over and saw my discovery. It was a wall with descriptions on it. I was able to read the text because the crest of hope gave me the ability to. It said when the verse is said a new dig destined will rise. There was text at the bottom that I read aloud. "The rainbow shall show the path to a legendary power.

I read it, and as soon as I finished a rainbow shot out of the wall, and shot through a digiport . I knew the new dig destined was just chosen.

Lilly's P.O.V

I was waiting for the computer to let go of my friends, when a rainbow shot out of the screen, and formed an orb in my hand. It turned into a strange multicolored device. Then a strange creature popped out of the device.

"Hi Lilly, I'm Electrimon." She was a green creature almost like a dog with a yellow stripe down her body. She had a high pitched voice and stood on 4 legs. "I'm your digimon." said the small creature.

I was about to scream when I heard "digiport open." I told the creature to hid until I get answers.

.

.

.

.

fav, follow, reveiw.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly's P.O.V.

As soon as they came out of the computer I walked up to them. T.K. Looked like he was accused of murder when I asked him where they were, what the creatures with them, and if he knew what the device was. When he was able to speak again he explained.

"That's a digivice. Your one of the digidestined." I didn't know what that meant. "These are digimon." When he got done saying that Electrimon ask if it could out.

"That proves your digidestined!" exclaimed Davis.

"What is this?" I asked. "It's your new best friend." said Kari with a louder voice than usual.

Then a creature that looked like a blue dinosaur came from behind Davis. "I'm Veemon." I stared at it with big eyes.

"Let me introduce the digimon," said T.K. "This is Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Wormon, and Armadillomon." "So let me get this straight. You and I are dig destined, this is a digivice, and these are digimon." I hear a yes in unison.

Sorry it's short. but theirs nothing I can do. The story belongs to my friend and we do not own digimon, she just own Lilly

review favorite fallow.


	4. Chapter 4

Kari's P.O.V

"Maybe we should take her to the digiworld." I shouted with enthusiasm.

"I don't know isn't she still in shock?" explained Cody.

"I think it's a great idea!" Davis said agreeing with me.

Yoli blurted with a smirk, "You're just agreeing with Kari like always." Davis looked defeated after that comment.

"So it's settled; Lilly goes to the Digital World!" shouted T.K. The truth is I like T.K. a lot and just don't what to do.

Lilly's P.O.V

I still want to know where they went, so I looked for my friends after school in the computer lab.

"We can't wait for her any longer." said Davis. I walked in when he finished talking.

"I didn't know what to bring so I brought my digivice and my digimon followed me."

"That's all you need." Ken said giving Wormon a hug.

"I'm ready then." Electrimon hopped out of my bag to join us. Yoli was about to say the magic words when I blurted them out "Digiport open."

We were all sucked into a strong new world. "Guys why am I wearing different clothes?" I asked with a shocked voice just realizing they changed clothes too.

"You get a costume change in the Digital world." Davis said.

I was wearing an amazingly comfortable blue shirt with a black jacket with flames and blue jeans.

"It's light weight and fashionable." Yoli said.

"Yeah." I agreed. We started walking then a large digimon that looked like a dark angel appeared.

"Devimon." T.K. said with hatred in his voice that I never heard before. My digimon started to growl with anger at this digimon.

The story belongs to my friend and we do not own digimon, she just own Lilly

review favorite fallow.


End file.
